GUILD WARS TIPS
This page is intended to help those struggling with Guild War scores, especially those with lower Might. MINIMUM WAR SCORES As you have noticed, the higher we rank in MIGHT, the better guilds we battle in War. This gives us greater opportunity to score far more points compared to battling lower guilds. The problem we see '''consistently is that people do not use all of their attacks, or fail to attack smartly according to their might. ''' Remember, if you are low might (i.e. 50K), or medium might (i.e. 100K), there is really little reason to score less than 1000 points per War. More points means more fame and HB for you. A higher placing at the end for the team equals more for all of us. Again, I am showing you these charts! Note: ''The lowest recommended score based by might is 1100 points! Even coming in 5th place would give you 330 fame, but we usually come in 3rd, so on average you would get 760 fame per week just by doing 5 attacks and attacking bases that YOU can 3 flame! How hard is that???? '' STRATEGY Okay this is not ROCKET SCIENCE, unless you are into that! This is simple math, and taking a few steps to lay out heroes in the right order. EVERYONE IN THIS GUILD CAN do BETTER than what they do! We are a competitive Guild! '''Some of us are more competitive than others and that is OK! All we ask is that YOU do YOUR best! If you have Evo's and Devo's and can hit top bases - '''GREAT! '''If you can swing going 40K above your might and still wipe bases - '''GREAT! Not everyone has superstar heroes, but we all have TEAMS that work! And I GUARANTEE that every war there are FIVE bases that every one of us can three flame if we try. Some of us will fail a few and still get good scores because we are higher might. When you are LOWER MIGHT, at times, you cannot risk that. It is better to get three stars at your might, than two at 10K higher. You have to consider the math. Two stars equals roughly two thirds the total base value. Please look at this chart! And click on image to see you might! Note: ''According to the chart, a 100k player hitting a 100K base has a chance to score 310 points if they 3 star it. A two star would roughly equal 220. That same player going after a 120K base can score 339 with 3 stars. 2 would bring about 230. A 70K player hitting a base of 100K would get 284 points for 3 stars, but only about 200 for 2. Going after another 70K base would bring 242 points with 3 stars. '' BASE EXAMPLES ''These are some examples from a GUIlD WAR where we faced SUNDOWN, Culprit, TDR and Ash. Sundown has no low might bases for our lower players to attack, however, as I said, there are ample opportunities. '' Once again consider your heroes, placement, and crests before starting. Most of these bases are snipeable, and can be cleaned up with SK. Grim is always a good option as well. If you have Nick in your line up with Aries, reaper, warlock, santa, or trixie he is an immense help to freeze as the others snipe at distance, before you drop SK or Ghoul or grim. DD can be used, but he will trigger a DD into action. Tree is also very helpful to revive everyone at last minute to wipe out a base. Don't forget you can always exit before 50% and try again. AND use pets! Level up Doom balloon, finix, avair, and bubblow, as they are most helpful! ''What heroes or attack strategy could you use on these bases to three star them? ''